Snowflakes Hitsu X Ruki
by Takahiro Sho Mae
Summary: Bound by sorrow, brought together by death and tragedy, moving on by love and the near future.
1. Chapter 1 Tears

**HITSUGAYA-**

The small prodigy, Toushiro Hitsugaya, the white haired, ocean teal eyed, miniature midget-type captain of squad 10 walked through the rainy streets, his black umbrella resting on his shoulder as he sloshed through the rain.

It was somewhere near or past midnight, meaning everyone was in their homes sleeping and taking in their fill of rest. Captain Hitsugaya had just attended a meeting with all the 13 court guard squads and now was walking to his own home. The rain pattered and pattered, like the skies themselves where crying. He sighed, knowing that it was just his imagination. It was a Cliché, about the rain falling when sadness was near or was currently happening. It was almost coincidence. Considering the news about Himamori…

Out of the blue, Captain Hitsugaya saw a black figure around the corner. It was a girl. Her head was down, her raven black hair covering her eyes. A lieutenants' badge was on her right arm of her Shinigami uniform. Her back kept on going up and down, like she was deeply crying. And obviously, she was soaking wet. Her Shinigami uniform was soaked in every inch, hugging its self around the girl.

Hitsugaya walked closer to the girl. He heard her sounds of deeply sorrowed crying as he moved in closer, "Excuse me." He said to her. As soon as he was close enough, he looked at her more intently. Aside from the fact that she was just about as short as him – and if not shorter – she had violet eyes, which were rimmed red from crying.

Rukia Kuchiki. Vice captain of squad number 2, right under Captain Soi Fong. Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted younger sister. The Shinigami that broke the rules and split her spiritual pressure with the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurasaki.

Hitsugaya loomed the umbrella over her head, not minding if some of the cold rain pattered on his back, "Kuchiki," he blandly said as he tried to look under the hair that was covering those violet eyes, "What are you doing in the middle of the rain?"

She didn't answer. Instead she just looked up from the ground, staring at Captain Hitsugaya with saddened eyes. The rain hid her tears, though it was still obvious that she had been crying. Her edges of her eyes had been rimmed red. She said something, "They're… not…" She said. Captain Hitsugaya couldn't understand her.

"What?" He asked, pulling in a little closer to her so he could hear.

A sound like a whimpered crying went by. Then Rukia quickly wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya, making him gasp in response. Dropping the umbrella as he did.

"They're gone!" She screamed as she cried on his shoulder, "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad… Everyone! They died in a battle with the hollows and arrancars!" She said as she gripped even harder. Digging her face into his shoulder so she could cry her heart out.

The captain froze. Rukia was going through just about the same thing he was. Himamori… she died as well as Rukia's friends in the hollow and arrancar attack last week. Even though their Zanpoktou's manifested into their human forms, it still wasn't enough. Aizen's group was still together after all this time apparently.

'So I'm not the only on suffering.' Hitsugaya thought as he returned her hug with his own. A single tear dropped from the memory of his lost friend. 'Himamori…' he mournfully thought as he and Rukia stood there in the rain. Their tears hidden under the pouring water.

* * *

**RONGIKU-**

Rongiku Matsumoto rolled her eyes. The captain of squad 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya, was yet again over working. Just because she wasn't under his command anymore didn't mean she couldn't worry.

Find it hard to believe or not, but Rongiku had actually managed to make it to Captain of squad 5. Aizen's old squad. The slaking, lazy, drunk Rongiku. She actually made it captain. Surprising I know.

A red vein popped on the side of Rongiku's temple. Her right eye twitched. The pink umbrella on her right hand was almost crushed by her frustration. 'Where is Hitsugaya!' she managed to scream in her thoughts as she turned a corner, just to bump into Renji. Who slipped and fell on Rongiku. Right on top of those THINGS.

Rongiku rubbed her head, "Oww." She whined, "Renji, your heavy!"

Renji was in a daze. Those THINGS just so happened to be very soft and luring. So soft and luring he drooled a bit.

"Renji!" She yelled. He still stayed dazed. She rolled her eyes and kicked him strait in the… you know, "Pervert!!"

Renji automatically stood up, with tears going down his eyes from pain and his hands… you know, "What the hell!!" he cried as he looked on Rongiku on the ground, "Ooh, captain Matsumoto." He said. Now he looked at her with respect. The pain from her kick was still there, obviously. Though he tried to suppress it… it wasn't working.

Rongiku's right eye twitched as she looked down at Renji. Her eyes glared at Renji with daggers. She seemed to have a hellish fire emitting from behind her. Her eyes glared with blood lust.

Renji looked at her with fear in his eyes, "GAAHHHH! Sorry!" He said as he shielded his face.

Rongiku crossed her arms and tossed her head in a different location to the left, "Be happy I'm looking for Captain Hitsugaya." She said as she walked past.

"Wait your looking for someone too?" Renji asked her, "I'm looking for Rukia, have you seen her around by any chance? Byakuya is going to kill me if I don't bring her back to the Kuchiki manor."

Rongiku stopped short and looked back at Renji, turning her whole body and those THINGS with her, "No," She answered, "I don't think so, I haven't seen-" a saddened weeping sound of a girl interrupted Rongiku. It came from another corner to her right. Renji heard it too and went next to her to hear, "Listen." She said as she peeked to the other side of the corner, leaning toward the wall for support.

There they were, Hitsugaya and Rukia…. In each others' embrace.

"What the-" Renji said, though Rongiku stopped him in his tracks. She then put her index finger on her mouth as her other hand was on his, "Shhh." She said as she turned her head again to look at the two embracing each other.

* * *

**Hitsugaya-**

A few minutes – which is Hitsugaya code for a lot of time has passed by. Thank Rongiku's constant whining - past until Rukia's crying stopped, "Rukia?" He said randomly. She didn't answer. So he looked behind him and at Rukia's face. Oddly enough she was sleeping. And even though it still poured and poured, the rain couldn't even hide the tear that was shed from her left eye as he looked at her.

A vain popped out of Hitsugaya's head as he put Rukia in his arms, "Damn it," He cursed as he carried her in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. It was sort of romantic. You know? Sort of like a groom would carry his bride romantic.

* * *

**BYAKUYA-**

Byakuya looked at Hitsugaya, who was now at his doorstep soaking wet, with a bland, yet funny, look. Rukia, who was in Hitsugaya's hands, was apparently sleeping. Both of them, Rukia and Hitsugaya, were soaking wet from the rain. Byakuya highly doubted they were cold, considering the fact their Zanpoktou's were ice type.

Byakuya stoically sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come in. Though, if you may, please take off your shoes as you do." He said as he turned away and walked toward the living room.

Behind him, he could hear Toushiro's feet shuffling on the wooden floor and Rukia's sleeping breaths. Byakuya just sighed and led Toushiro into Rukia's room. Who then gently set down Rukia on her futon and pulled up her covers. Then left to go to Byakuya.

"She's going to be sick in the morning." Toushiro mumbled as he walked out of her room and softly closed the door behind him. Obviously not wanting her to awake.

When he turned around, Byakuya was already standing there, "What happened?" He asked Toushiro with a protective tone. His eyes as cold as steel.

"Ah, she was-" Toushiro was about to say, though, a blast through the Kuchiki Manor's walls interrupted him. Both Toushiro and Byakuya put their hands in front of them to shield themselves from the cataclysmic blast. Dust and debris fell everywhere. Giant chunks of the wall flew all over the Kuchiki Rose Gardens. Then a menacing voice boomed out in a blood-thirsty cry.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory?

**RENJI-**

Renji mentally kicked himself as he walked forward, Rangiku's bubbly self on his back. Physically, his ears turned a very lovely colour of pink and his cheeks red. He mentally kicked himself because some captain, who had little relation to Rukia Kuchiki, got to her first and was the one to help heal her tears. His ears were red because of the amount of anger and jealousy he had bottled up inside, 'Hitsugaya', Renji thought coldly, 'of all people.' His face was red because one; seeing those two together in each others' embrace just sparked something in him; Two, Rangiku's presence made it near impossible to not blu-

"Oi," She yelped out in her bubbly manor, "Those two together! It's just too cute!" 4 hours had passed since they saw the two, and yet, she was still going on about it. She also had this glint in her eyes that said, 'Awww! This is the start of some new gossip! Should I tell Shunsui? Yes I should. Renji… what about him? Aw, well…'

Not to mention the fact that those THINGS on her overly massive chest were pushing against his back. Moving around in 8 like figures as Rangiku did her daydreaming/dancing. Renji could almost swear that she was doing it intentionally to either piss him off or prove some odd point. Either way, he got angry and embarrassed very, very easily. "Will you get off me?!" He asked in a loud, obnoxious tone.

"Awww…" She cooed, that glint in her eyes obviously still visible. Her manicured index finger playfully poking at the center of Renji's forehead, "Are you getting angry because of Hitsugaya-sama got to Rukia-chan first?" Was it just Renji, or did that glint in her eyes get brighter?

As Renji opened his mouth to answer, a hell butterfly made its way towards the two. With it, a message that Vice-Captain Rukia of the 2nd Squad, Captain Byakuya of the 6th Squad, and Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad, were currently in the squad 4's quarters, heavily injured.

* * *

**RETSU UNOHANA-**

"They were attacked by surprise." The soft toned captain said to the others.

The others consisting of Vice-captain Renji of the 6th squad; Captain Rangiku or the 5th squad; Captain Soi Fong of the 2nd squad; Captain and Vice-captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru Kusajishi; Captain of the 13th squad, Jushiro Ukitake; and 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th squad, making an immense amount of spiritual pressure in that one area.

Captain Soi Fong was the first to speak, "I would like to know what happened to my Lieutenant." She said in her own stoic manor. Almost like Byakuya's just a tad more stern.

Unohana sighed and looked through the door to the 3 injured, "They were attacked mainly from a Kido attack form." She looked back at the seemingly large group, "As I said, it was a surprise attack. The offensive side had obviously been prepared. They hid their Spiritual pressure very, very well. So it was near impossible for them to detect the attack. They also hid their spiritual pressure as they attacked, meaning they were probably very skilled or they knew how the 3 would attack."

The small black haired captain looked like she wanted to say something, but stayed quiet knowing to trust Unohana's better judgment.

"How bad is it?" Renji and Rangiku asked in unison, Renji finishing, "Is it really that serious?"

Unohana closed her eyes for a moment, then, when she opened them back up, she turned her head slightly to look at Rukia's still form, "For some it was. Byakuya is fine and should be able to leave in the morrow."

"What about captain Hitsugaya?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"He's stable. It will take a while for me to completely heal his wounds. He should be out and about in about a week or so time." She answered in her quiet voice.

"And Rukia?" Ukitake asked worriedly, just as Rangiku did.

Unohana looked at them like she harbored bad news, "She's… not well." She said as she looked at Rukia sleeping on the infirmary bed, "She was hit multiple times by a strong type of Kido, not to mention the amount of sword wounds on her body. It was like she was the one that was-"

"How are the specimens?" the odd voice of the captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, interrupted, looking through the door to see the injured, or in other words, his 'Specimens' or 'Experiments'.

"They're stable… for now." Unohana repeated kindly for Mayuri.

The mad scientist type captain put a white hand to his black face, "I wonder…" he murmured as he walked away from the door and around the corner yelling, "NEMU!!!"

* * *

**BYAKUYA- **

Byakuya woke up with sunlight streaming into his eyes. It annoyed him mindless. He wanted his sleep, not some early morning light streaming into his eyes like he had just watched the sunrise for about 3 hours. He sat up and looked around to his surroundings. He could tell he was in the infirmary, though, he didn't really know why. To his right, Rukia laid there, her breaths very shallow and soft. So soft he had to strain his ears to hear her. To his left, Toushiro laid, obviously in some nightmare, for he sweated and turned left to right. Tossing and turning as if he were reliving a bad memory.

"So he's awake." An annoying, familiar voice that came from the doorway said with a slight sense of humor and a large sense of curiosity.

Byakuya looked to the right and to the doorway. There, leaning on the paneling, was Zaraki with Yachiru hanging on top of his oversized shoulder, "Hi Bya-kun!!" she said in her childish demeanor as she waved giddily.

"What do you want Zaraki?" Byakuya said, annoyed at the fact that that oaf was there.

"Who attacked you last night?" He said in that battle-loving rasp of his. A giant smile escaped that overgrown mouth as he said it.

Byakuya stoically looked at Zaraki, "What are you talking about?" he asked, obviously not knowing what the battling-loving captain was inquiring.

"Eh?" Zaraki said, smile fading to a small smirk, "What'cha mean by that? Ya' don't remember?"

Byakuya didn't even faze, "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Starting now, I'm going to this little side note/story thing. Why? Cause I feel like it and it seemed better than making a whole other chapter on a side story/side note on my freaky imagination…**

**Side notes – **

**Shinigami files – Rukia Kuchiki** – **Zanpoktou – Sode no Shirayuki –**

- A white bladed katana with a white ribbon at the end of the pommel.

- Named the most beautiful Zanpoktou in the Soul Society.

- Is the only ice type Zanpoktou other than Toushiro Hitsugaya's zanpoktou, Hyourimaru.

- Sode no Shirayuki utilizes ice to attack, each of its three abilities being labeled as "dances" by Rukia.

**Rukia's Bankai**-

-Weapon change-

Right hand – A white Japanese styled fan. The inside is white paper with white lily blossoms on it, white the outer part of it is a strong type of white metal, sort of the same as the metal on her Zanpoktou's first form.

Left hand - N/T

Behind her – A lily styled flower type thing, it's white and quite large compared to Rukia. From afar, it looks like whitish blue Phoenix wings on her back. It's like Byakuya's Bankai, able to spread out into very many tiny blades. Just hers takes in the form of snow, rather than Sakura petals.

-Clothing change-

The top sort-of looks like Ichigo's, just the inside is a very light-blue colour and it's, of course, a girl-version. It's a tad shorter than Ichigo's too, the small cape at the end reaching at about her lower thigh or upper knee.

The bottom is sort of like how Nanao's and Nemu's is styled. Just it's more like a kimono rather than Shinigami robes. Meaning the sides has a slight slit on them and it had a blue/white flower pattern at the hem.


	3. Chapter 3 Snowfall

**RUKIA-**

Groaning, Rukia sat up, aches and pains everywhere she could think of. She was at the end of the row of Shinigami, which now only included her and Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th squad. Her brother, Byakuya, was meeting with Captain Mayuri of the 12th squad to see what was wrong with them.

They couldn't remember a thing. Byakuya was the only one to go because Unohana said he was the only one well enough to actually go and use Shunpo to get to Captain Mayuri's labs. Hitsugaya was closer to being fully healed than Rukia, though, his injuries were still severe and needed constant care… or so said Unohana at least.

Rukia's captain, Captain Soi Fong of the 2nd squad, had visited very often. Checking up on Rukia to see if she was OK or not. She had even brought by Rukia's paperwork, by Rukia's request of course. Though, with Unohana around, she was unable to actually do her paper work. The only thing Unohana allowed Rukia to do was talk, eat, sleep, and pace around in the infirmary. On occasion, she would pick up her zanpoktou, Sode no Shirayuki, and stare at it for a few moments. On another occasion, Rukia's zanpoktou would materialize into her human form to speak with Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya.

Speaking of Captain Hitsugaya, he was actually nicer than his usual self. He said that he owed Rukia some sort of debt, though, Rukia didn't know why. Hard to believe or not, neither did he. He just said he had that sort of Déjà Vu feeling, like he had forgotten something very, very important. Or so he said.

They had actually become somewhat of friends over the past few days of staying in the 4th division's infirmary. Talking about snow, favourite memories, their Zanpoktou's, Bankai's, even their divisions. Captain Hitsugaya said that his new Lieutenant was a very sloppy person, and he had to do the whole Rangiku thing all over again, keeping up on slaked work and such. Rukia had said that working under Captain Soi Fong was actually joyful; they explored and talked about many things once they were done with their duties, which just so happened to be early in the day, never had they have to work later than lunch. It also gave her that happy feel when she heard that Captain Hitsugaya was jealous of Captain Soi Fong for having a great lieutenant.

They were happy, for the moment that is. They refrained from talking about Momo Hinamori or Rukia's other mortal friends, it gave the room a gloomy feel whenever they talked about anyone of them. Though, the one they most didn't want to talk about was Momo Hinamori. Even Byakuya, who visited every now and then, didn't want to even think of her. All 3 of them had said that whenever her name was spoken, a headache or a feel of déjà vu washed over all of them, and not the good type.

"Morning." Captain Hitsugaya said as he sat up and began stretching his arms over his head, the infirmary bed squeaking at his sudden movement.

"Ooh, good morning Captain Hitsugaya." She said with respect in her tone.

He chuckled very slightly, "Call me Toushiro." He said blandly with a smile slapped onto his face. He seemed happy. Well, then again, he was taking a break from being a total workaholic. The smile disappeared for a moment, "That's an order." He looked straight at her, she looked straight at him.

A moment of silence passed by, then they broke down a small laughter, "Yes sir." Rukia said, winking, and then giggling a tad bit.

* * *

**RANGIKU-**

"You two are OK!!" She yelped as she squeezed both Hitsugaya and Rukia in a bear hug, practically suffocating them with those large breasts of hers. She began to swoon left to right in a little 'I missed you' dance, "I'm so sorry I didn't get to visit! Can you believe my lieutenant is such a slacker!? I mean, I'm the one that's doing everything!!!"

Hitsugaya said something. Though it was muffled by Rangiku's over sized bosom, "What?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya as she squeezed him a tad tighter.

The room's temperature dropped about 20 degrees. 10 from Hitsugaya and 10 from Rukia, both of whom needed air.

After a while, Rangiku eventually let the two go gasping for air, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Boomed both Rukia and Hitsugaya in unison as they gasped for dear-sweet air.

"Is it so bad that I missed you two?" Rangiku said with a pair of puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip pursed out.

A soft voice chuckled from the doorway, "No, but they need to heal Captain Rangiku."

All 3 of them; Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku, turned around to see Unohana and her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, with three other figures in the background; Captain Mayuri, Lieutenant Nemu, and Captain Byakuya.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said with respect at the same time Hitsugaya said, "You three?" in his captain-like stoic manor. Well, not really. It was more like the way he would talk to Ichigo, annoyed and a tad angry.

Captain Mayuri walked forward and put a finger to Hitsugaya's head, "Hmmm… I'm guessing you don't have any memory of what's happened either, hmm?" He 'asked'. Hence the quotation marks around the word 'asked'. Why? Because even though it sounded like he was asking everyone knows what he means when he 'asks' a question.

Rangiku could feel the temperature of the room drop even more. She also noted the fact that Hitsugaya had a red vain pop on the right side of his temple, "Mayuri…" he growled, taking up his sun-kissed hand and slapping away the black-nailed one.

"I'll take that as a yes," he concluded as he showed that creepy smile of his, "Kuchiki, so have any memories on the event?"

"What event?" Rukia asked, her expression was almost a perfect 'Byakuya styled' look.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he looked over at Nemu and nodded.

Lieutenant Nemu went up to Rukia and Hitsugaya then poked them with something, very, very sharp on their wrists.

"Oww!" Rukia yelped as Hitsugaya said, "What the hell?!"

"Was that really necessary?" Byakuya said in his stoic voice with a protective tone.

"It's for science." Captain Mayuri blandly said as he turned around with a gesture toward Nemu, "NEMU!! Let's go!" Then Shunpo'd out of the room, Nemu following suit silently.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA-**

He had to admit, spending his weeks with the young Kuchiki girl wasn't bad at all. As of a matter of fact, he had actually grown to like her very, very much. It was almost like they were in a dream, a dream where they could both forget about the saddened memories of a few weeks ago. Though, just like every dream, it always had to end.

Rukia was going back to the 2nd division and Hitsugaya was going back to the 10th, Going back to their proper jobs and places. Though, they had both promised each other to stay in touch by training together. But, as if right now, they were standing at the front of squad 4's large doors, looking at each other.

Rukia giggled, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Hitsugaya confirmed with a smile as he turned around and Shunpo'd out. He ran through and jumped off the tops of rooftops to get to squad 10 faster.

Sometime when he was running through the rooftops, a cold, white speck landed on his right cheek, making him skid to a stop to look up at the sky. Beautiful white snowflakes drifted from the sky like they were dancing.

"Did you really think getting away from me was that easy?" Rukia's voice said from behind him. It sounded as if she had a smile.

"No," he said as he turned around, retaliating her snow with his ice.

Rukia put her hand in front of herself before the ice hit, and then crumbled into pieces, "Ooh no you didn't." She giggled as she pulled out the Katana, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Glaze over the frozen heavens, Hyourimaru!" Hitsugaya called upon his zanpoktou as he dashed toward Rukia with Shunpo.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS…**

A female figure with black hair stood there, under the trees watching Hitsugaya and Rukia interact… again. "That's my Shiro-chan." A soft hearted voice said with a grudge as the figure clenched her fists.

"Don't worry," another figure said. This figure was obviously male and he had pinkish hair, "We shall get you your Shiro-chan back. Right…"

The female figure stood there under the trees as a wind blew a branch away, revealing a small shinigami girl with a lieutenants' badge on her left arm.

"…Hinamori?"


End file.
